


Crystal Shrimp Fever

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Anger, Angst, Crystal Shrimp, F/F, Fever, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pain, Poison, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence, Whump, protective Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Garnet gets bitten by a Crystal Shrimp and is poisoned by its venom.
Relationships: Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Shrimp Attack

The warp pad activated, and once the column of light vanished, Garnet stood on the base. She stepped down and called out, “Crystal gems! There’s an invasion afoot!”

Instantly, Pearl, Amethyst, and teenaged Steven surfaced from their individual places around the Beach House, alarmed and attentive. Pearl had already summoned her spear and held an attack stance.

“Where’s the fire, Garnet?” Steven asked, simultaneously debating whether or not to call Connie home from college with Lion.

“There’s a marina not far from here, it’s mostly abandoned because there are no fish or wildlife inhabiting the location. Fisherman and recreational boaters alike have been avoiding this place at all costs.”

“Why’s that?” Amethyst asked, head tilted curiously.

“Crystal shrimp.” Garnet replied matter-of-factly, just a hint of a threat lacing her tone.

Pearl gasped, “Crystal shrimp? We haven’t seen those since the Sea Spire! I thought they perished.”

“Apparently not, the ocean current must have swept them away after the collapse. They’ve been multiplying and populating this marina in droves. I can’t figure out why they’re attracted to this marina in particular, but it has gotten out of control. We need to get rid of the infestation.”

“We’re going to exterminate them?” Steven gulped, eyes wide like saucers, reminiscent of an expression he used to make when younger.

Pearl answered in a gentle but firm tone, not wanting to upset him any more than she had to. “They’re a danger to us all, Steven. Those shards contain a highly toxic, even deadly, poison to those who come into contact with them. They aren’t exactly aggressive, but they are highly sensitive and eager to defend themselves by launching shards at whatever intruder they perceive to be preying on them. A bite can be even more lethal.”

“Precisely.” Garnet agreed, arms crossed in front of her chest. “We need to be careful. I don’t want anyone getting hurt. If those shards even graze your skin, I can’t guarantee that you will survive the venom. Crystal Shrimp Fever is typically fatal.”

Pearl approached Garnet and leaned up to whisper in her ear, “Do you really think Steven should be joining us?”

Garnet looked at her, eye to eye if not for her visor, “He isn’t a child anymore Pearl, I know that even for me it’s hard to remember he is older and capable, so I can’t imagine how it must be for you. However, we need all hands on deck for this mission.”

Pearl nodded in reluctant agreement, knowing she had to be on the extra protective side to make sure the entire family was safe from harm. She had a feeling Garnet would be, too.

“Okay gems, let’s move out!” Garnet ordered, and all 4 of them stepped onto the warp pad.

When they arrived, Steven thought it looked like an ordinary marina, on a fall day when not a lot of people were out and enjoying the warmer weather activities. The clouds were gray and ominous, almost stormy.

“We’re here. Keep your eyes open. The crystal shrimp seem to inhabit one place in particular, but I’ve spotted them along the way before, and they won’t hesitate to eject their shards if they feel the least bit threatened.” Garnet informed them.

“Kind of wish I thought to bring some wet bagels.” Steven muttered to himself, earning a low chuckle from Amethyst.

“Pay attention, you two.” Pearl admonished in a hushed voice.

They walked down a wooden pier, large boats docked on either side. “Nothing weird so far.” Amethyst noted, absently poking her pinky in her ear.

“It’s just deserted.” Steven added. They kept walking along, passing boat after boat. Most were luxurious and must have been owned by people who had enough money to acquire such leisure vessels.

Pearl was equally perplexed, “Garnet are you sure-” Pearl turned to the fusion who suddenly wasn’t beside them. She had stopped walking a couple vessels back. Pearl instantly rushed to her, and Steven and Amethyst followed close behind. They all stood in front of a very impressive yacht.

“Shhh! This is where they’ve been hiding. We’ve got to go in, but let’s do this in pairs.” Garnet faced the team. “Pearl and I will go inside and defeat as many as we can. Amethyst and Steven will stay out here to catch any shrimp trying to escape us.”

All nodded in agreement. Steven took one hand from Garnet and from Pearl, “Please be careful.”

Garnet nodded, “As careful as can be.” she vowed with a small grin of reassurance.

Pearl grinned as well, and kissed Steven on the cheek. “We will Steven, keep an eye out for each other out here, we’ll see you soon.”

Pearl and Garnet boarded the yacht. It was enormous. A bright ray illuminated the interior as Pearl used her gem to shed light and minimize the darkness.

“Be ready, Pearl.” Garnet was stalking low, legs bent and back arched forward. Her gauntlets were already summoned and ready to strike. “Once we make the first kill, they will swarm us and will be shooting shards in fear and confusion.”

Pearl frowned, “I almost feel bad.”

“Don’t. As you know, this species is extremely dangerous to gems. They’ve had significant time to evolve and adapt to this environment over time, so they’re also a threat to humans now.” Garnet paused. “We’re the ones at the disadvantage now.”

Pearl gulped but didn’t let the details faze her.

It wasn’t long before they were swarmed by the crystal shrimp as soon as the first was reduced to a cloud of dust. They were launching themselves at the two invading gems, defending their coveted shelter.

Garnet punched them with her gauntlets, flesh protected by the tough material. Pearl was slashing them with her spear, several per swipe.

“There’s so many!” Pearl cried, but remained focused on the task.

Garnet noticed, and also noticed that Pearl was getting a little distracted looking at the very few who made it past them. “Don’t worry about them, Pearl! Amethyst and Steven will take care of them!”

Pearl was piercing so many shrimp at a time that they were being skewered like food on a shishkabob. She used her heel to slide them off in a pile before she found her spear full again in the blink of an eye.

Garnet was clobbering shrimp with her fists, and stomping on them with her feet. It took them a while but finally the onslaught was decreasing. They were making outstanding progress.

“Keep it up, Pearl!”

The thin gem was shouting and grunting each time she thrust her weapon forward with immaculate precision. She spun around looking for more, but there was nothing catching her attention except for the swift movement of Garnet catching a final shrimp and squishing it between her gauntlets. They made eye contact and walked closer to each other, breathless but satisfied.

Garnet high-fived Pearl. “Come on, let’s go see if they need any help out-ahh!”

“Garnet!” Pearl could see that a rogue shrimp latched itself onto Garnet’s calf, depleted of its shards and desperately making its last stand. The fusion collapsed on the ground in agony, her leg suddenly useless as the venom caused it to go numb.

Pearl wasted no time, she instantly stabbed her spear through the creature and it burst into a puff of pale smoke.

Garnet lay breathless on the ground, “Thanks, Pearl.” she allowed the thin gem to hoist her up by the arm.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be alright.” Garnet put her leg down, some of the tingling had faded but it was still painful.

“It bit you.” Pearl observed matter-of-factly, but they were interrupted before anything else could be said between them.

“Garnet! Pearl!” Steven shouted for them, running to find them in the yacht with Amethyst right beside him.

“We’re okay, Steven!” Garnet called over as they approached.

“How did it go out there?” Pearl asked.

“There were some that tried to get away but we stopped ‘em.” Amethyst nudged Steven with an expression of utter pride.

“Yeah.” Steven grinned. “Garnet, are you okay?” he noticed that she was avoiding putting pressure on one of her legs.

“She got bit by a-” Pearl was interrupted by the fusion.

“Everything’s alright, Steven. I did get bit, but I will be okay. I don’t think the venom was injected. Pearl was too fast.”

Pearl grinned sheepishly when Garnet put her hand on top of her head, not reciprocating the confidence Garnet was portraying. She wasn’t at all convinced Garnet was truly fine.

“Come on, let’s warp back to the house.” Pearl ushered them back out to the dock, hanging back with Garnet to help her walk, and telling her hushed but firmly, “When we get back, you’re letting me take a look at that wound whether you like it or not. Understood?”

Garnet hymned and nodded in agreement. Pearl was sure right then that something was definitely wrong.

Back at the Beach House:

Steven was heating himself up some leftovers, Amethyst was playing video games upstairs waiting for Steven to get back for his turn. Pearl was with Garnet in the bathroom.

“Here,” Pearl put the toilet lid down, “put your knee here so I can get a good look at the bite.”

Garnet placed her knee on the toilet lid as instructed and phased away the lower part of her pant leg. Pearl’s eyes widened and she involuntarily gasped.

“That bad, huh?” Garnet said, her breathing starting to sound labored. Now that they were alone, she didn’t have as much to hide from the two who weren’t there when the hidden shrimp attacked. She trusted Pearl.

“Oh Garnet, it looks like it’s already infected.” Pearl sighed, bending over to get a closer look. The skin was irritated, and some kind of blue puss oozed from the marks where teeth pierced through muscular flesh.

“We should just explain this to Steven and have him-”

“No, I don’t want him near this, or near me.” Garnet advised severely.

“What?” Pearl asked, confused and standing upright.

Garnet turned slightly around to look at Pearl over her shoulder. “You saw the shrimp on me. You know what’s going to happen. We can’t be too careful.”

“Well you’re at least going to let me clean and bandage it.” Pearl dismissed her, opening up the medicine cabinet and retrieving the necessary items.

“I don’t think that’s going to make-” Garnet began.

“Not another word.” Pearl warned sternly. She wet a washcloth under the faucet and began wiping away the foreign liquid around the wound as gingerly as she could. Once satisfied, she opened the cap on the bottle of disinfectant, tilting it onto a fresh cloth.

“This might sting.” Pearl warned, and Garnet nodded. Deep down, Garnet knew Pearl’s treatment wouldn’t change the effects of the poison, but if it made Pearl feel better, Garnet would let her tend to the injury.

Garnet hissed as Pearl laid the cloth down and pressed. “Sorry.” she muttered.

“Don’t apologize, Pearl. Thank you for your help. It’s very kind.”

Under any other circumstance, she would have blushed light blue at the comment, but Pearl was far too concerned for Garnet to let the words warm her in any way. Pearl continued to apply disinfectant, then dried the wound suitably. She adhered an ointment to it, hoping to relieve some of the burning and itching she knew the taller gem must be experiencing, then began to wrap it in gauze and tape. Dainty fingers smoothed the bandage at the edges to further guard the injury from pollutants and germs. 

Garnet took this time to speak again. “You need to prepare yourself and the others. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen someone infected with Crystal Shrimp fever, but it’s not a pretty sight. There’s nothing I can do to stop it, not even unfusing would help.”

“I know your personality will change. You’ll probably need lots of rest. We’ll be okay on our own for a few days. I’ll stay by you the entire time to make sure you’re comfortable.” Pearl replied trying to sound brave and fearless.

“No, I don’t think you should be near me, none of you. I can be quite... short-tempered. I won’t be myself. I won’t have control of my emotions or my actions. I’m… scared for you, for all of you.”

Pearl put her hand on Garnet’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Pearl-”

“You aren’t changing my mind, Garnet.”

Garnet was silent as Pearl put away the supplies. She gave the bandaged calf a final visual inspection before nodding in approval, "There." Garnet turned herself around and tested out her leg, standing fully on her own.

“Easy does it!” Pearl worried for her fellow veteran. “How does it feel?”

“Better, I think.”

“Good, let’s get you to the couch. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Listen, you have to promise you’ll be careful. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Garnet removed her shades in a few sparkles of light. “I don’t want to hurt Steven.” The fear was evident as Pearl gazed up at her.

“You never would.” Pearl reassured with a grin, placing her slim hand on her taller friend's cheek for a few moments before opening the bathroom door.

Garnet had a sick feeling in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen.

She just knew it.


	2. Fever Fury

It hadn’t taken long. Only an hour after Garnet finished the tea Pearl brewed for her, she began to sweat and shiver. She was weak and had trouble sitting upright. Pearl laid her down as she drifted to a restless sleep. 

As she was in the kitchen getting a fresh cool cloth for Garnet’s forehead, Amethyst came up behind her. “So what’s up with Garnet?"

Pearl spun around with a barely contained shriek. "Amethyst!" the purple gem didn't look the least bit guilty for startling her teammate. She didn't even acknowledge Pearl's reaction before she continued her quest for information. "Steven and I both know you guys straight up lied to us back at the marina. Spill, P.” 

The thin gem frowned at hearing what Amethyst said. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her next words. With a defeated sigh, she revealed the truth. “She has Crystal Shrimp fever." she announced. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before she relayed everything. "Garnet didn’t want anyone to know she’d been infected. She lied to keep you and Steven safe. I had to argue just to get her to let me keep an eye on her.” 

Amethyst narrowed her eyes at Pearl for a moment before shrugging, “I get it, totally sounds like a Garnet move. She’s gonna be fine though, right? Tough it out and be back to herself in no time?” 

“Of course.” Pearl answered a little too quickly, she then backpedaled her tone a bit, biting her bottom lip again more nervously than before, “She was particularly worried about losing control of her temper. If things take a turn for the worse, and she becomes belligerent, I may need your help keeping Steven out of her way. It would be hard for him to see her like that, if it happens.”

Amethyst nodded her understanding, but was then struck by another thought. “Didn't I hear you both say Crystal Shrimp fever is… fatal?” the deep concern in the young gem’s voice was not lost on Pearl. 

“Yes, it is, but I truly believe Garnet is strong enough to pull through.”

“You mean twice as strong.” Amethyst winked. 

“Fusion joke.” Pearl giggled softly, mimicking Steven’s usual line. 

To her surprise, Pearl found herself being taken in the shorter gem’s embrace, arms wrapping around her midsection. In that moment Pearl understood just how scared Amethyst was by the mere thought of losing their fearless leader. It was a fear Pearl shared, but refused to give in to. Losing Rose was hard enough, they wouldn’t be able to handle another loss like that. Pearl was not going to let it happen.

The hug was reciprocated, Pearl placing her chin atop Amethyst’s hair. “We’ll get through it. Don’t worry.” Pearl smiled down at Amethyst when she pulled away. “Why don’t you give Greg a call? We may need to ask that Steven stay with him for a few days.” 

“Okay. Let me know if you need my help with her if things get… wild.”

Pearl nodded, then turned back to the sink to freshen the cloth that had become much less cool in the time she talked with Amethyst. 

When she got back to the couch, she found Garnet in the same state as she’d left her - tangled in the throw blanket, tossing and turning, fists clenching, mumbling inaudible words in her sleep. 

She pressed the back of her hand against Garnet’s forehead. She frowned, somehow it had gotten much warmer in the few minutes Pearl had been away from her side. 

“Garnet, can you hear me?” 

Garnet’s brow furrowed, and she groaned. 

“It’s alright Garnet, I’m here.” Pearl whispered, adjusting the new cloth and sitting at the edge of the couch. 

Hours passed and Pearl’s worry only grew with every minute that went by. Garnet’s condition was not improving. Amethyst had left half an hour ago with Steven, they were going to get pizza and then spend the night at Greg’s, just to be on the safe side. 

The best scenario Pearl hoped for, was that Garnet would be able to sleep off the fever and the poison in her system, but that clearly wasn’t happening. Her anxiety only multiplied as she waited and worried for her dearest friend to start recovering. She was in the middle of a bandage change when Garnet jolted upright, making Pearl yelp in surprise.

“Garnet! Are you alright?” Pearl went to check her temperature but Garnet immediately smacked her wrist away.

“Garnet?” 

Three angry eyes were looking at Pearl. The nimble gem’s heart was sinking. 

“Garnet, do you know who I am? Do you know where you are?”

“I’m not an idiot, Pearl.” she bit back. 

“I know that, I’m sorry. Will you let me finish bandaging your bite wound back up?” she gestured towards her exposed calf. Garnet looked at it briefly before swinging her legs over the side of the couch, taking the throw blanket with them. 

“Nah, I’m as fit as a fiddle.” She stood, cracked her neck, and made her way towards the front door in quick strides. Pearl nearly tripped over her own ankles as she tried to catch up. Just before Garnet reached the door, Pearl grabbed her forearm.

“Garnet, no! You can’t leave!” 

Garnet tore her arm from Pearl’s grasp, growling. 

“You’re infected with Crystal Shrimp fever, remember? It’s not safe out there for you, or anyone else.” Pearl was trying to be gentle, so as not to infuriate the already irate fusion. 

“Where’s Steven?” Garnet asked in a low and raspy voice, stalking towards Pearl. 

“He’s not here.” Pearl answered, voice shaking ever so slightly as she backed away from Garnet. She suddenly felt like prey. Her hand was itching to retrieve her spear from her gem, but it hadn’t come to that, and Pearl would only take things to that level if absolutely necessary. 

“Where is he then? I need to… _talk…_ to him.”

“You’ll be able to once you’re rested and back to yourself. Why don’t you come lie down with me on the couch?” 

“I don’t want to lie down!” Garnet bellowed. 

Outside, Steven was on his way up the stairs. He’d forgotten the charger for his phone and needed it so he could call the gems and Connie. He heard a loud and angry voice from above, and he realized with a startled gasp that it was Garnet’s voice. 

He raced up the stairs the rest of the way and hurried in through the screen door. He saw Garnet, hunching low and ready to pounce, and beyond her was Pearl, backing away and looking frightened, unsure. 

“Garnet!” he got her attention. “Are you okay?”

“Steven, you shouldn’t be here!” Pearl cried in terror. 

Garnet smiled wickedly. “There you are, I was looking for you Steven.”

“Well I’m here now. You’re up and about so that’s a good sign.” he observed nervously, recognizing that this must be the impact crystal shrimp venom could have on a gem. Garnet didn’t look like herself. Something was very wrong.

“Steven, go back to Greg’s. I’ll call you soon.” Pearl said, rushing up to him and momentarily ignoring Garnet. 

Steven whispered, “I’m not leaving you here with her. It’s not safe.”

“I can handle myself, I can handle her. You need to go.” she cradled his face between her palms, looking at him imploringly. 

Garnet’s mirthless laugh startled them both. “No he doesn’t! He’s a big grown boy now, aren’t you Steven? It’s time we had an adult conversation, don’t you think?” Garnet snarled. “You’ve dealt with so much of your mother’s mistakes, and what she did to everyone, but have you ever thought about what her actions did to me?” Garnet moved forward, and Pearl stepped between the two of them. 

“This isn’t a good idea, Garnet. Please.” the skinny gem pleaded. Garnet ignored her, staring into Steven’s eyes with absolute hostility, a fire burning so hot it couldn’t be contained.

Garnet was shouting at Steven. “I wouldn’t have to be the leader of this team if it weren’t for you!” Garnet said through gritted teeth, “If Rose had never left, I could be part of the team like I always was, I wouldn’t have to lead it! I didn’t ask for this responsibility, Rose! Steven isn’t the only one who has to clean up the mess you left behind.” Garnet growled, seeing only Rose Quartz standing before her now. Something rumbled deep in her throat and she lunged. Suddenly her attack was thwarted, the feisty Pearl blocking her trajectory. 

“Steven, run!” Pearl ordered. She was holding Garnet’s wrists, fighting to keep herself upright as Garnet was putting all her strength into overtaking the thin gem. 

“No, I won’t! Garnet, listen, I’m so sorry you feel this way. We can talk about it, I can help you. Let me heal your leg and we can move forward together, as the family we’ve always been.”

This seemed to infuriate Garnet more, and she shoved Pearl to the ground. Steven activated his shield and braced himself against it as Garnet barreled into it. 

“Steven!” Pearl screamed. She was on her feet again, leaping onto Garnet’s back and trying to throw them both to the ground. Garnet was pissed. She was covered head to toe with perspiration and shook with unbridled anger. She summoned her gauntlets and sent both the right and left crashing into the two arms that were holding onto her. With a sharp cry, Pearl’s hold relinquished, her arms now badly bruised. 

“This isn’t you!” Pearl cried from behind them. “Please Garnet, don’t make me do this!”

Garnet was circling Steven as he continued to hold his shield against her. She punched her gauntlets into it several times without stopping, until eventually the pink disc evaporated. Steven was left vulnerable and exposed. He was panting but began to summon his bubble, it was forming slowly. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Garnet snarled, and ran at Steven, tackling him to the ground. She was holding him down by the throat. 

He was gasping for air, holding his hands around her arm. “Garnet please, you know me. I’m not my mom, I’m Steven. I love you.” he choked out the words with the clearest pronunciation he could manage. 

Garnet growled deeper and leaned in close to Steven’s reddening face, “I know who you really are.” 

“That’s enough!” Pearl shouted, and threw herself at Garnet in a desperate attempt, successfully knocking Garnet to the ground. They tumbled in a twisted heap for a few seconds before landing apart from each other. 

“Go get Amethyst!” Pearl called to the startled teenager. He scrambled to his feet and out of the beach house.

“No!” Garnet screamed, getting to her feet quickly. From the floor, Pearl stretched her arm out and grabbed her by the ankle to trip her. She landed with a loud thud. 

“You’re going to have to go through me if you want to get to him.” Pearl said, standing up firmly, spear drawn, face stony. She was protecting her family, her Steven. 

Garnet let out a wild yell as she ran forward, grabbing Pearl around the waist and slamming her into the wall behind. Pearl had the wind knocked out of her and struggled to catch her breath as Garnet violently shot a gauntlet to her abdomen. Pearl tightly closed her eyes and tried not to cry out in pain. She pushed Garnet away with all her might, fingers clenching around the pole of her spear, but the Crystal Gem leader was so much bigger and stronger. 

“Garnet, please.” she whispered after three more excruciating blows and the tell-tale ‘crack’ of a couple ribs breaking. 

“You think you’re so special because she liked you most.” Garnet grumbled, walking away from Pearl and letting her drop to the floor in a graceless heap. She paced around the lower floor of the house, livid and steaming with rage. “You were always so cozy with her. You worshipped her. There with her since the very beginning. Yet you think you’re the only one who was harmed by the choices she made. The only one who misses her even though she did so many terrible things.”

“I don’t think that at all.” Pearl wheezed, getting to her feet. 

“Liar!” Grnet spun on her heels and again lunged for Pearl, but this time Pearl used the adrenaline pumping through her and dove out of Garnet’s reach, catapulting herself away with her spear. She rolled to a standing position, spear ready.

Garnet chuckled. She ran forward and Pearl had no place to leap to this time, she had to run. She started to move quickly, but it wasn’t enough. Garnet caught her by the shoulder and pushed her into the fridge, holding her head against it. “Tell me why you loved her.”

“Garnet-” hands tightened the hold on her hair and she winced. 

  
“Tell me why you _still_ love her!” 

“You know she broke my heart Garnet, please. Don’t make me.” Pearl begged. 

Garnet’s patience ran out and she roughly threw Pearl over the kitchen island. The injured gem tumbled to a stop, struggling like hell to stand before the next attack. She wondered fretfully how long it would take for Steven to get back with Amethyst. She didn’t want to do what she feared would have to be done. She wasn’t sure Garnet would forgive her.

“You have no idea how I feel!” Garnet roared, rounding the island in search of Pearl. Her eyes landed on her, standing on trembling legs. She thought in that moment how pitiful and weak she looked. 

“For the life of me, I can’t figure out why you stayed with her. You could have made much better progress, faster too, and without all the casualties and drama.” Garnet looked sad, but it was like the momentary lapse in a thunderstorm before the next round of rainfall drenched the Earth’s surface. 

“Garnet, please stop. Don’t let this poison do any more to you than it’s already done. Don’t let it win.” Pearl spoke in a normal tone of voice, one she hoped would help Garnet back from the edge she was teetering on. It had the opposite effect. 

“Enough from you!” Garnet charged one last time, bursting through the large windows and taking Pearl with her. The smaller gem felt large shards of glass push deep into her skin as she landed hard on her back beneath the fusion. She could feel her form beginning to flicker and glitch. 

Garnet stood above her, satisfied that Pearl was essentially benched. She looked down at her with disgust, before walking away towards inner Beach City.

On her knees, Pearl drew her spear and with a held breath, and slightly blurred vision, she pulled her trusted weapon over her shoulder, and focused on her target. In a flash, it was sent rocketing from her grasp and straight through Garnet’s back, the front of it protruding from her chest. She dropped to her knees, still facing away from Pearl. In a flash of light, Garnet’s form vanished, and all that lay in the cool sand were two gems - one blue, one red. 

Pearl let out a whimper, tears spilling from her cheeks as she crawled over to the stones. She cradled them to her chest. She had no choice, right? She didn’t want to, but she had to protect the town, protect Steven, and in a way it was the only way she could protect Garnet from herself. It didn’t help, she continued to cry over the dramatic action, over the choice she made. Garnet had been dissipated, Ruby and Sapphire had been dissipated and she didn’t see how in all the stars in the sky they would ever forgive her. 

“Pearl!” Amethyst called. In the moonlight, Pearl could see her and Steven running up to her. She quickly snuffled the rest of her sobbing away, and wiped at her eyes to hide the tears. 

They both dropped in front of her. Steven placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Wordlessly, she placed the gems into Steven’s hands carefully. He looked down at them in shock, and then back up at Pearl. 

“You’ll need to heal them.” she informed him quietly. She pushed herself to her feet, groaning in pain. 

“You’re bleeding pretty bad, P.” Amethyst whispered. “What happened?” 

“I didn’t have a choice.” she kept her gaze lowered. 

“Pearl, you should let us help you. You’re hurt.” Steven said when he came back to himself. 

“No, please just make sure Garnet is alright when she reforms. I’ll be in my room. S-stay with Garnet.” and with that, she trudged away basically dragging her feet through the sand, holding her arms around her torso.

Steven looked at Amethyst, but she only shook her head at him. She knew Pearl was insisting on brooding and suffering alone, punishing herself from what she can tell Pearl had no choice to do. It would be something that Garnet and Pearl would have to work out together. Amethyst only hoped Garnet reformed before Pearl couldn’t hold on any longer. Her wounds were serious. Even in the moonlight, both her and Steven could see the subtle flickers and shifts in her form, and the pale blue blood dripping down her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the majority of action you’ll see in this story. Third chapter is really to show them picking up the pieces. More soon!


	3. Recovery

Two days later, Ruby and Sapphire’s forms began to glow. A white mass of light morphed and transformed into Garnet, and the fusion stood on powerful legs. Her eyes landed on Steven, and her composure was instantly full of remorse and sorrow.

“Steven, I am-”

He held up his palms, “We’ll talk later Garnet, right now Pearl needs you a heck of a lot more.” Steven cut her off before she could apologize. 

Amethyst walked over to them, hands on her hips. “We haven’t been able to find her, it’s been a couple days since she went into her room. Every time we go in, she disappears in one of her water towers. She won’t let us get close.” Amethyst wanted to add how worried they were because of the damage she sustained getting the crap beaten out of her, but she wisely bit her own tongue. 

Garnet nodded grimly and turned away from them towards the temple door. After a few steps, she paused and offered over her shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

She made her way into Pearl’s room through a secret secondary, cave-like entranceway. She didn’t call for Pearl, she didn’t want to risk startling her. The sounds of flowing water quickly filled her ears, and she observed the towers in the center of the room. 

She steadied herself with a breath once she spotted Pearl atop the tallest cylinder. Garnet could barely see her from down below once she reached its base. The fusion squatted low to the ground and with an impressive leap, scaled the lofty side. 

She saw Pearl. She lost whatever breath she had. 

She was curled into herself, laying there on the edge of the cylinder, eyes closed tight. With her back to the intruder, Garnet could see the streaks of blue from where glass must have been. How Pearl managed to remove the shards alone, Garnet didn’t know. She was heartbroken to see the aftermath, the marred skin and ripped clothing. 

“Pearl.” she said softly. Instantly Pearl’s eyes flew open and she nearly toppled over the edge of the round platform, but she righted herself and called out in alarm. “Garnet!” 

Garnet kneeled in front of her as Pearl stared back with wide eyes. She could see the bruises on her arms, and imagined there were worse ones on her ribs and torso. 

“Y-you reformed.” Pearl noticed. Garnet saw there was a trace of fear in her eyes.

“Yes, and Steven healed me.” a silent moment passed between them and Garnet reached forward to take Pearl’s hands, but she flinched away. Garnet was stung by the reaction. She tapped her shades away in a sparkle of light. 

“I’m sorry, Pearl. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to help.”

“You do?” she breathed out a small laugh as she asked. 

“Of course.” There was deep sincerity in Garnet’s eyes, mixed with a tinge of confusion. 

“B-but what… I did… I…”

“You did what you had to do. You did the right thing.”

“I’m sorry.” Pearl looked towards the edge of the tower at the falling water.

Garnet gingerly took Pearl’s chin with the tip of her finger and guided her eyes back. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I don’t blame you one bit.” 

Pearl started to cry, her whole body shaking and trembling as she sniffled and allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks. “I never would have done that if there was any other way. I’m so sorry, Garnet.”

Garnet shuffled forward on her knees and took Pearl in a gentle embrace, careful about where she placed her hands. 

“Shh, it’s alright. Everything’s okay now.” she soothed. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I’m sorry I hurt you.” she whispered into Pearl’s ear as she finally, finally calmed. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Pearl replied, curling into Garnet’s lap. Garnet held her, allowing the petite gem to tuck her head into Garnet’s neck. Pearl felt warmed by the strength and protection those familiar arms provided. 

Garnet rested her chin on top of Pearl’s head, “All the things I said, too…” 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t ready to.” Pearl said drowsily. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t sleep yet - you’re in rough shape. Steven needs to heal you up.” Garnet traced a finger down Pearl’s cheek, trying to wipe away some of the wet streaks still there. She hated to look at them and to know she was the cause. 

“I know, but I’m so tired. How long has it been?” 

“Two days. You shouldn’t have waited so long.”

“I couldn’t face them with the guilt I felt. I didn’t think I’d be forgiven.”

“Why would you think that? We’ve been the best of friends for over 5,000 years, Pearl. It’ll take more than shrimp venom to come between us.” 

“I guess sometimes it’s just hard for me to remember. You know, every now and then I have to stop myself from thinking that I’m nothing more than a servant to high class gem society. Even after all we’ve been through.” 

“You’re so much more, Pearl. So much more. We can get through anything.” 

“Hmm.” Pearl agreed. “I really am sorry.” 

“I know. Now come on, Steven and Amethyst are worried about you, and it’s past time for you to let Steven heal those wounds.” 

“I don’t think I can.” Pearl winced as she tried to move herself out of Garnet’s lap. All the pain from the attack crashed down on her like a tsunami. There were no more guilty feelings she could bury the pain behind now that she and Garnet talked. No barriers to prevent herself from being washed away in tidal waves of agony.

“I’ve got you.” Garnet said softly, and picked Pearl up. She descended as gracefully as she could down the side of the water tower, and walked into the living room where an anxious Steven and Amethyst were waiting. 

After Steven placed a palmful of saliva on Pearl’s gem, she fell asleep, cocooned safely in Garnet’s arms. There would be more to talk about, Garnet still had to resolve things with Steven, but for now, she just wanted to watch her best friend sleep in peace, protectively enveloped in her own secure embrace. 

She tried very hard not to replay the events in her head while Pearl slept deeply. She hoped recovery would be quick for them now that the trauma had subsided. The important part is they were both safe, and Garnet drew as much comfort from that thought as she possibly could. 


End file.
